


СОЛОВЕЙ РАЗБОЙНИК НА КОЛЁСАХ ...

by Shad_Tkhom



Series: СКАЗКИ И ИСТОРИИ [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	СОЛОВЕЙ РАЗБОЙНИК НА КОЛЁСАХ ...

… Представляешь — сижу, спокойно пью свой утренний кофе и тут врывается этот вот ... - взъерошенный, кипящий от возмущения, рыжий парень мотнул головой в направлении спальни — оттуда доносился воистину богатырский храп. - Он что, напился ?

\- Это ты называешь кофе ?! Эту бурду ?!! - брезгливо кривится собеседник рыжего. Это худой и длинный тип — его ровесник и друг. Он прихлёбывает чай из кружки с изображением Спонч Боба.

\- Это кофе-буц ! Я ещё в Израиле к нему пристрастился.

\- Знаю я, что значит «буц» - это переводится как «грязь» … - хмыкает длинный. - Тебе что — лень сварить себе нормальный кофе как это делают нормальные люди ? Хочешь, я тебе на Днюху турку подарю ?

\- Не надо. Мне лень тратить время на такие мелочи … И жалко.

\- Хм-м-м … Ладно. А что касается напился ли твой гость или нет … Ты знаешь сколько это примерно будет — полтора ведра ?

Рыжий задумывается на пару секунд, подсчитывая в уме и, подсчитав, округляет глаза:

\- Врёшь же ! Не мог он столько выпить !

Длинный только плечами пожимает:

\- Ну это же не я придумал … Это они - кивок в сторону двери, - друг перед другом бахвалятся … На самом деле в этой ихней бормотухе и десяти градусов не наберётся да и, по большей части, проливают почти всё своё бухло на землю, когда это самое ведро пытаются в глотку разом опрокинуть. Но этому, видимо, хватило - достаточно нахлебался чтобы на подвиги потянуло. Чем ты опять их достал ?

\- Это не я ! - возмущается рыжий. - Это автомобильная сигнализация ! Сами виноваты. Сколько говорил этим дурням - «Не лезьте к автомобилю !» Но им что в лоб, что по лбу … Вот и поставил …

Длинный заулыбался ехидно:

\- И что ? Сильно помогло ?

Рыжий смущённо пожимает плечами:

\- Первое время шугались … Теперь попривыкли. Поняли, что кроме громкогои пронзительного воя ничего страшного их не ждёти … Днём и ночью ! Днём и ночью ! Выскочишь из дома — глядь, очередной любопытный — пнул машину и стоит — палец в рот, наслаждается, блин … Я к нему босиком, что под руку попало тем над головой и размахиваю: »Что ж ты, сука, блин, творишь !!! Ночь на дворе !!!» А он глаза в сторону отводит — типа смущается, а потом в ответную атаку - «А я чё ?! Я ничё — оно само !!»

Длинный явно наслаждается рассказом. Машины у него нет и он подсмеивается над озабоченным приятелем-автовладельцем:

\- Ну и как ты справляешься ?

Рыжий смущённо чешет в голове:

\- А что делать то ? Пришлось соорудить домик на дереве. Как в американских фильмах. И следить — как кто близко подойдёт так и … Я яблок набрал — мелкие, зелёные, кислые — но главное — твёрдые … Стало поспокойнее. Не всем нравится, когда в лобешник яблоком прилетает …

Длинный хихикает:

\- Знаещь как они тебя теперь зовут ?

Рыжий отхлёбывает кофе — на усах повисли комочки:

\- И как же ?

Длинный скалится во весь рот:

\- Соловей-разбойник !

Рыжий фыркает:

\- Ой кто бы говорил — Кот Баюн !

Длинный перекрещивает ноги под столом, откидывается на спинку стула, закидывает руки за голову и вздыхает ностальгически:

\- Ну кот так кот … У меня в детстве кошки были … И руки вечно исцарапаны …

Рыжий кивает на дверь в спальню — храп сменил тональность. Спящий перекатился на другую сторону кровати и его лохматая голова свесилась вниз.

\- А как ты этого … убаюкал ?

Длинный, с горделивой небрежностью, пожимает плечами:

\- Пока некоторые, с отчаянной смелостью, прятались под столом я, великий и ужасный Кот Баюн …

\- Короче, Склифосовский !

Длинный изображает на лице крайнюю степень недовольства — грудь выпятил, губы поджаты, нос кверху:

\- Если некоторые, непочтительно относящиеся к великому герою, не хотят слушать песнь о его великих подвигах совершённых им сегодня не дожидаясь восьми утра (а если серьёзно — мог бы сказать спасибо — этот буйнопомешанный псих таки мог попортить тебе прическу и макияж) то можно и короче — с недавних пор я ношу с собой пистолет стреляющий зарядами со снотворным. Иначе, как я по твоему заполучил своё прозвище ?

Рыжий изобразив на лице раскаяние и склонил голову, ответствует:

\- Прошу покорно, ясновельможный пан, принести вам мои искренние извинения, что так непочтительно отнёсся к совершённым вами сегодня великим деяниям. Спасибо. Это я вполне искренне говорю. Этот … - кивок в сторону спальни. Спящий перевалился с кровати на пол и теперь храпел носом в ковёр. - И в трезвом виде может дров наломать, а уж в пьяном … Сила есть, а ума …

Длинный встаёт со своего места и проходит к спальне. Заглядывает туда и брезгливо кривится. И с этим же выражением лица снова усаживается за стол.

\- И вот спрашивается — на кой ляд нашим понадобилось лечить его ? Просидел бы себе спокойно на печи ещё лет тридцать … Может поумнел бы.

Рыжий пожимает плечами:

\- Ну некоторым нравится приносить радость другим людям … Мне теперь не скучно … А временами ОЧЕНЬ не скучно …

Резко и неприятно взвыло. Рыжий подскакивает к окну.

\- Ну растудыть тебя в качель … Опять !!!

Длинный тоже подхватывается и вдвоём они бегут к входной двери. Длинный на ходу натягивая куртку, а рыжий пытаясь не потерять по дороге домашние тапочки.Длинный интересуется:

\- Старый знакомый ?

\- Тот самый. С пальцем во рту. Естествоиспытатель, блин. Пнёт машину, палец в рот, стоит и смотрит. Слушает. Экспериментатор хренов.

\- Кулибин будущий.

\- Ага. Эдисон. Тесла, блин.

Соловей-Разбойник срывает с крюка в стене дома авоську с яблоками и щедро отсыпает Коту Баюну — тот набивает мелкими зелёными плодами карманы куртки. Но естествоиспытатель, на своём горьком опыте, уже убедившийся, что Соловей-Разбойник промахивается редко, успел дать стрекача. Так что только пятки(мозолистые и грязные) засверкали. Несколько яблок таки достигли цели — но будущий Эдисон или Кулибин только спину между лопаток на ходу почесал и прибавил скорости. Кот Баюн и Соловей Разбойник остановились и, пытаясь отдышаться, смотрели как далеко впереди между кустов, а потом между бледных стволов деревьев в рощице мелькает, подпрыгивает по направлению к деревенским домам блеклое пятнышко когда то голубой, а теперь выцветшей и грязной, рубахи. Наконец отдышавшись, Кот Баюн и Соловей Разбойник отправились домой — Соловей допивать свой кофе, а Кот выволакивать утреннего беспокойного гостя из дома - протрезвить его на холодке студёной водой из ведра (хотя бы просто чтобы глаза открыл — на большее Кот с Соловьём не рассчитывали)— а до деревни он уже сам, на автопилоте, доберётся, а то ещё деревенские придут его искать — хлопот не оберёшься ...

 

 


End file.
